


Another Brother (I have many)

by CuddlerOfDragons



Series: Deserving Of Hell? [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlerOfDragons/pseuds/CuddlerOfDragons
Series: Deserving Of Hell? [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497629
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	Another Brother (I have many)

Uriel

No one understands the universe quite the way he did. Not even his Father, who had, of course, created _him_ to be a specialist. He couldn’t even come up with a decent _analogy_ ; he could never _explain_ it to them.

Woven strings… puppetry… every single atom in the universe strung into patterns of the possible, the impossible, the likely, the _almost_ unavoidable… and, in the midst of it all, _him_ … seeing… _all_ of it and instinctively _knowing_ … where/when/how to tread, which string to pluck and which to avoid; how to make the possible into the _definite_ or end that possibility entirely.

The unthinkable had/will/would have happened.

_She_ escaped Hell and _every_ possibility, in _that_ section of the universe, converged, re-wove and… ended.

It wasn’t just the _Earth_ that had been/will/would be destroyed, the entire solar system had/would be/was _going_ to be wiped out by an event that was… preventable.

He gathered his siblings in the Silver City and told them: _‘Whatever happens, however **badly** this goes, do **nothing**. I have **got** this.’ _Promises were extracted in the name of their Father. They will/had/would not interfere - wouldn’t accidentally undo his hard work.

He was/is/will be on his own.

He knew, on an instinctive level, what he needs and the trip to Hell was the _easiest_ part; the pain of what he had to do there, aided by his sister’s crucial blade, was almost… joyous.

Dealing with his two ‘fallen’ brothers’ causality threads was going to be hard but not as hard as engineering an accident for The Miracle.

Miracles are tricky things. Like light, bending; they _shouldn’t **/** wouldn’t **/** couldn’t _happen but they do/did/didn’t/Act-of-God/confusion, their impact is harder to predict and there’s a fine line between harming and killing that he must, on _no_ account, cross.

_That_ went/will go perfectly. The miracle is/was shaken but not hurt badly and his, easily manipulated, _chaotic_ brother, over-reacted nicely.

Taking Mother back(did She leave/was She ever there?) to Hell was never _really_ an option but he’d take a leaf out of _her_ manipulative book and make it _look_ … as though it was/will be his goal. In a way, what he told Lucifer was/is true - Father _would_ forgive her but _that_ way would _also_ cause/had caused(?) destruction and death - and it couldn’t be allowed.

Lucifer. Uriel, unlike the others, had no problem with the name change, Samael was/is gone forever, thanks to their mother but Uriel… had always _known_ that it would/had happen/ed. He also knew/knows that _Michael_ was/is the _true_ victim.

So _cruel_ of Mother to sunder them. Lucifer/chaos was/is badly wounded but would always thrive/survive/endure - order can be _mimicked_ , in chaos but order/Michael/rigid/unimagining… cannot _be_ chaotic - Michael just exists/existed, in the _after **/** alone _time. He is/was/shall _ever_ be, a fixed pattern.

All the elements are/were gathered, now. He has Azrael’s blade and Amenadiel’s blood on his fists and on his wing tips. Lucifer is here ( _always_ was/is here at this, pivotal, moment). Uriel is ready to hurt/but _not_ kill his brother’s pet demon; to threaten/but _never_ harm the Miracle and, _somehow_ , all of _this_ will stop/prevent/make it _never_ happened that their mother’s light went/going/gone critical on a happy wooden structure jutting out into the sea, in the idyllic sunshine and, uncaringly, obliterating the solar system with her expansion.

And, as the blade slid/slides into him, the patterns change(d) and reality re-wove into a breathtakingly _simple_ singleoption.

“I didn’t see that coming.” He says, to a clearly _shocked_ Lucifer. _‘Sorry Brother.’_ He thinks, as…

The new, _safe_ pattern, shifts slightly into two more options and he fears that he’ll be wiped out of existence before he can stabilize it. He leans in to Lucifer’s ear and whispers:

“The piece is here.”

The future narrows again and he knows that he will have to nudge his brother one more time and it’s alright because he already put _that_ option in place…

_‘You’ll see me again, Brother.’_ He thinks, as annihilation swallows him.

_‘I'm waiting in Hell_.’


End file.
